


of course you like me

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Riverdale Secret Santa 2018, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: When Cheryl takes Betty's offer to share an apartment with her and one other friend, she has her doubts. But once she and Veronica meet, those doubts becoming something else.ORThe journey from new roommates to a beautiful Christmas for Cheryl and Veronica.





	of course you like me

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the people who read my fics will be surprised about this. I have never written for this pairing, and I'm always a little scared of writing for Cheryl, but in the spirit of Christmas, I decided to write for them, so this gift is for @jimalim and Riverdale Secret Santa 2018 organized by @messykings. Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!

The truth is she doesn’t know what to make of it. Her only intention was to leave behind the horrendous experience of having a roommate in college who couldn’t stop bringing random guys to their room, crying over them when she was discarded like yesterday news, and then going to church, pretending to be a prime example of chastity. _Hypocrite_.

Now she’s outside her cousin Betty’s building, second guessing this decision. In any case, Betty isn’t really her cousin, and the building doesn’t look as amazing as she wishes it did. But what choice does she have now? She didn’t apply for housing, and there’s no way she can live with some random human being without repressing her wish to slap them. The stress would be unbearable.

The Lyft leaves her standing there with her large suitcase, no help whatsoever. So, she climbs the steps to the door as gracefully as she can, sure once inside the building the elevator will take her to her destination. There’s no such luck, though, because a ratty sign says the elevator is out of order.

To make matters worse, there’s no one in sight so she can _ask_ for help. It’s truly appalling to have to drag the suitcase three floors up, but at least Betty said the place would be empty, so she has time to make herself look perfect again. Maybe even get a shower. Ugh, she’s sweating and her hair sticks to her forehead. She hates this, and it’s not helping her doubts.

She pries the keys from her bag. A large cupcake keychain Betty attached to them, makes her pull a face. This is one of the first things she needs to change.

Stepping into the apartment, Cheryl gives the smallest of sighs. The inside is certainly better than the outside. It looks like a spacious place, or maybe it’s just the open design of the room. But before she can study her surroundings better, she hears steps coming her way. For a second, she believes it’s Betty, and she’s ready to berate her over her poor skills as a hostess. But then a petite girl with jet black hair is smiling at her.

“Hi, I’m Veronica!”

“Cheryl.” For a second, she’s afraid this is some preppy girl who will want a hug, but Veronica merely offers her hand. She takes it, and notices Veronica is wearing designer clothes – she has taste unlike Betty and her pastel sweaters.

“Yes, I know. B told me her cousin would be arriving today. I was supposed to be out like twenty minutes ago, but I’m running late.” She laughs, and it’s a great melodious laugh. “I’m sorry I can’t stay to show you around, but Betty will be here soon. Make yourself at home.”

This might be the first time she feels remotely embarrassed because of her looks. Cheryl has never looked less than perfect, and now she’s so _ordinary_ compared to Veronica. And before she even has the chance to regain her usual confidence, Veronica is out of the door, leaving behind a hint of perfume and the noise of her heels clicking on the floor.

Being left alone when she feels vulnerable and insecure certainly makes her feel at home.

 

It takes little time for her to think of the apartment as her place. Betty has always been accommodating, putting everyone needs before hers, so it’s easy to take advantage of that – Cheryl knows Veronica does the same. But it’s also Betty the one who sets rules about the home and the company, and how to keep their so-far peaceful arrangement.

“We do not complain about your boyfriend visiting,” Veronica comments off-handedly as she drinks her orange juice that morning. “But apparently, whatever he’s been doing, he’s doing it wrong. You wouldn’t be this wound-up, otherwise.”

Cheryl chuckles at the way Betty gapes at her friend. But the truth is neither of them are prudes. They don’t need to be. But of the three of them, the only one with a steady partner is Betty, so she’s the one having visits regularly.

“And Cher, she’s just being shy. Aren’t you, _sweets_?” Veronica teases.

The reality is different. So, she grins winningly. “I’m more selective about my partners, _Ron_. Some like a flavor of the week, others like _moi_ stick to a fan favorite like cherry.”

Veronica scoffs. “Look, if I have to stick to one flavor my whole life, I might as well taste them all before I have to pick.” She winks at her, standing up, her silk robe following the cadence of her hips. “Plus, I’m careful to take my flavors of the week someplace else.”

Betty’s wide eyes stay with Cheryl once Veronica walks back to her bedroom at the end of the whole.

“What was that all about?”

“That we find Jughead repulsive?” Cheryl says without a doubt, but Betty merely rolls her eyes.

“I have that quite clear. But I meant about _you_.” Betty leans forward, a hand over Cheryl’s milky pale one. “I thought you had a girlfriend, but it’s true, we haven’t seen her since you arrived.”

Cheryl tries to repress the urge to snap. She pulls her hand out of Betty’s grasp. “I had, cousin Betty. But that’s of the past.”

“If you need to talk–“

“I don’t.” Cheryl rolls her eyes. “It’s a breakup, not a traumatic experience. She just realized she doesn’t like cherry as much as she claimed.” Her nose crinkles with distaste. “And she went back to vanilla.”

It was truly discouraging to see her ex-girlfriend with some frat boy, who wasn’t even remarkably anything – just so plain and boring she could yawn at the thought. But if she had left Cheryl for that, she clearly never deserved her in the first place.

“Cheryl,” Betty tries again.

“Don’t,” Cheryl spits out. Zero venom, just a ton of anger. “It’s over. Let it go, because I did.”

“Let what go?” Veronica comes back into the room, but now she’s dressed into checkered pants and a silky top. It’s funny how this might be the one other woman she knows that can pull over-the-top outfits, like Cheryl.

“Her ex.”

“Nothing,” Cheryl replies over Betty, sending her cousin a murderous glare.

“Oh,” Veronica says softly. “Well, Cher, if you want, you can join me and a couple of friends tonight. Singles only. The best of the best of New York.” Her smile is charming, and there’s no pity hiding behind the words. Veronica truly enjoys her freedom, and is an advocate for everyone to have it.

“Sure. Any chance to dress up should be put to good use.”

Betty gives them an incredulous look. “Tell me one time you two haven’t dressed up.”

That’s how Cheryl ends up in a very diverse group who share one goal – to have fun with abandon. She meets Josie, Reggie, and surprisingly Kevin, who Cheryl had thought a very uptight gay guy with the sexual appetite of a plant, from what she remembered in Riverdale. She also has to admit there wasn’t a very big dating pool in the god-forsaken town to begin with, and anyone with the lowest of standards could see themselves discouraged of even trying to catch someone’s attention.

“Hey, pretty thing. Nice legs,” Reggie says to her as they wait to get in the club – all five seconds, before Veronica announces who she is. Reggie is the kind of guy that makes Cheryl gag with disgust. He’d hump anything with a short-enough skirt, but at the same time thinks he’s god-gift to humankind.

Cheryl rolls her eyes so far back her head, Veronica snorts a laugh. She’s the one taking Cheryl’s hand before announcing it’s time to get drinks. They are petite but with a confidence higher than the Empire State, so many of the dancing bodies turn to look at them as they approach the bar.

One man offers to pay for their drinks, and before Cheryl can shoot him down for being an uninvited asshole, Veronica sweetens her words and flirts in such fashion, the guy pays for all the drinks and gets no more than a kiss on the cheek.

“Cher, learn to work what you have.”

“I hate being used by slimy sycophants.”

Veronica frowns, but keeps the smile on her face. “Just who do you think got used now? I’m not the one going home hard, having wet dreams about women out of my league.”

Of course, the drinks don’t last long, and soon follows a second round to get them in the mood. Veronica is the first to jump into the dancefloor, and drags Cheryl with her because she deems the redhead needs the fun. Cheryl complies because it’s true.

If she wants to be honest with herself for once, she’s been feeling attracted to Veronica since she moved in. They are similar in many aspects, but Veronica also seems to enjoy life much more than her. She seems so alive, so in tune with the universe, Cheryl gets a little jealous. Cheryl walks into a room claiming power, while Veronica does it already knowing she owns it.

They dance together for a few songs, flirting a bit, and this is the first time Cheryl gets that vibe from Veronica. She might be teasing her, but Cheryl feels bold enough to flirt back. The magic lasts until Reggie pries Veronica away. The girl just giggles and follows him to dance provocatively, and make out on the dancefloor.

Cheryl goes back to the table, gets one more drink and before she knows it, she’s in a dark corner with a tipsy Josie, kissing. The girl is gorgeous, and this feels nice after so much loneliness, but between heated kisses and caresses, Josie opens her mouth to say, “No one needs to know about this. Right?”

But Cheryl’s so beyond that. She’s not going to be anyone’s dirty little secret. A long time ago, she might’ve been willing to be the experiment for some confused girl to see what it felt to kiss a girl, but now she’d really like to have a relationship, someone she can count on.

Taking Josie by the shoulders, Cheryl moves past her. “Sorry, darling. Maybe you should find someone else for that.”

Josie looks a bit embarrassed, but Cheryl is sure all will be forgotten by morning, and she will be nothing more than the girl with the soft red lips who kisses better than any guy she could ever meet.

By the time the night is over, Cheryl is the one asking for a car in her phone. Veronica twirls next to her, giggling about something stupid, not even caring to see Reggie sucking the face of a blonde woman in a dreadful metallic dress. Those two are casual at best – just a fun time whenever Veronica feels like it.

Once they get into the Lyft, Cheryl feels Veronica’s head on her shoulder. A sigh leaves her lips to tickle Cheryl’s arm, eliciting goosebumps and making her shiver.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Who else would? Those friends of yours are terrible.”

Veronica giggles again, but she opens her eyes to see her. “You pretend to be so tough.” Turning around her face, Veronica presses the softest kiss to her cheek. “But you’re so sweet.”

Sweet and weak aren’t the same thing, but in Cheryl’s home it used to be. She was never allowed to be nice to anyone, that wasn’t the Blossom way to do things. Even with her brother, they were in constant competition, one she always lost.

Veronica leans closer, draping an arm around Cheryl’s middle, not even bothering when Cheryl leans the side of her face to the top of her head. It’s just comfort, but one Cheryl’s been craving for a long time.

Maybe she could let herself be taken care of too.

 

The next few months help Cheryl to get accustomed to the routine with Betty and Veronica. She wouldn’t say it aloud, but she likes how easy is to live with them. Betty usually cooks and bakes, and Cheryl is spoiled with the maple cookies from time to time – the recipe is a Blossom heirloom, but Cheryl hadn’t dare to try it. After all, she has never lifted a finger in the kitchen.

“How are they?” Betty asks, smile on her face as she catches Cheryl taking a bite.

Cheryl squints her eyes. The cookies are great in flavor and with a buttery texture, but instead she says, “Acceptable.”

Betty laughs it off. They’ve gotten used to her _compliments_ – Cheryl’s never fully satisfied. And it’s not only high standards, but also because she hates that people is too comfortable around her. They should walk on tiptoes, because she likes the attention.

“Give me one,” Veronica says stealing one from the jar. She takes a bite and nods her head. “These are good. But I still like the brownies better. I just love chocolate.” Veronica grins and moves back to the couch to continue studying.

“I’ll bake you some, this weekend,” Betty offers, before slipping her coat on. “But I also need to start of the gingerbread house. Christmas is approaching so fast.” Betty sighs noisily as she fluffs the pompon of her knitted hat. “I can’t believe we moved here just a little over four months ago.”

Veronica looks up, smiling. “I know. You picked the best roommates ever. Right, Cher?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, but can’t keep herself from smiling. “Whatever.”

Betty chuckles, telling them she’s meeting Jughead, and that she doesn’t know if she’ll come back today, but there’s food in the fridge. Always the motherly figure, she cooks for them in advance.

“She thinks we’d die of starvation without her,” Veronica quips once the blonde girl leaves the apartment. “As if we didn’t know how to order take-out.”

With her glasses on, Veronica truly looks like the nerd she is. Cheryl has teased her about it, but Veronica just shrugs it off. She’s a smart girl who likes to have fun, and that’s something Veronica uses to her advantage all the time – society likes to think beautiful women cannot be smart, and smart girls cannot have fun. Maybe that’s one thing Cheryl would like to learn how to juggle, instead of just seem bitter about the prejudice.

“May I join you?” Cheryl asks, taking the armchair with her laptop.

Veronica looks up from her own laptop. Her books are scattered over the coffee table, and it looks like a mess even if she knows exactly what is what, and where to get the information she needs.

“Sure!”

They spend a few minutes in silence, until Veronica makes an innocent comment, “Shouldn’t we start decorating the place? I mean, Christmas is around the corner and, I know we’re busy, but it’s my favorite holiday. It feels strange not to have at least a tree.”

Cheryl looks up. “It’s my favorite holiday, too.” She feels silly about the way she utters those words, as if having something in common will suddenly make Veronica realize she’s more attractive. “We should take some time to buy decorations and get a tree.”

Veronica grins. “Great! My brain is on overload, so I need a break. Do you want to go shopping now?”

She looks at the screen, seeing the report she needs to edit, but then glances up at the light in Veronica’s face.

“I’ll go get ready.”

 

Cheesy Christmas music invades the apartment, but both girls are laughing and singing along as they put together the tree and decorate it with silver and red colors. The baubles shine under the golden lights, and the small wooden decorations pop out under the glow. Cheryl feels more festive than ever in her red pleated skirt and her navy top with embroidered snowflakes.

She twirls around when she and Veronica make an exaggerated rendition of a Michael Bublé cover of White Christmas. This is what she has always wanted for this time of the year, just joy, and she’s glad to have someone who wants the same thing.

Veronica was silly enough to get a Santa hat, and she’s wearing it now as she hangs three stockings on the wall, one in pastel pink that makes Cheryl chuckle.

“Betty’s signature style. Just like you and bold red. Not everyone can pull it off.” Veronica explains. There’s also a royal blue one Veronica picked for herself, the New York princess. And a classic red one, for which Veronica bought a cherry pin, to make it Cheryl’s.

Cheryl takes a bag she had kept hidden until then, and takes its contents, gently unwrapping a pewter star with crystals, the tree topper to give the finishing touch to this beautiful tree – the first one that feels truly hers. This is the first Christmas she spends out of her family’s claws.

“Cher, that’s gorgeous!” Veronica comments. “I’ll get the stepping-stool, so you can crown our creation.”

It’s beautiful. The lights and the décor are just the right combination of a warm home and stylish young women. Cheryl would never admit she cares about what Betty could think, but she knows her cousin will like it, too.

“Thank you, V,” Cheryl mutters in an uncharacteristically soft voice, while the two of them watch the tree and its twinkling lights.

“For what?”

“For making this place feel like home for me?” As soon as that sentence is out of her mouth, Cheryl wants to take it back. She doesn’t want to be pitied. Vulnerable is not an adjective that can be often used to describe her, so why now?

“Cher, sweetie,” Veronica whispers, reaching to hug her. “We’ve made a home for the three of us. We’re lucky to have each other. It’s the least we deserve for having such dreadful families.”

Cheryl tightens the hug, inhaling Veronica’s sweet perfume. She cannot help but to relish this moment, feeling safe in the embrace of someone she cares for. Knowing Veronica also likes her – even as just a friend – is something Cheryl doesn’t take lightly. Very few people have ever cared for her, or managed to love her without question. That’s why she suffered so much when her brother passed away. JJ was her best friend, the one who truly loved her and understood her. He never thought of her as a deviant, as her parents said ever since they realize she was gay.

A sob makes its way up her throat, and she makes a soft sound.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica pulls back, cradling Cheryl’s face in her hands. “Don’t be sad. We have each other.” She offers a tentative smile, and Cheryl tries to mirror her.

A moment passes, and Cheryl reaches for a lock of dark hair to tuck it behind Veronica’s ear – the Santa hat is atrocious, but she looks cute. Cheryl’s smile grows bigger, and before she can really process it, she’s leaning forward to press her lips against Veronica’s mouth. It’s nothing but a chaste peck, but she feels her cheeks heating up when her roommate just stares at her.

The unknown is the frightening part of those seconds. Because after what could be a heartbeat or eternity, Veronica pulls her into a deeper kiss. And it’s truly marvelous, and soft, but still full of passion – just like she had imagined it could be. They pull apart, and their foreheads are touching.

She wants to say something – or hear her explain her sudden action. But they don’t do anything. And after a minute, Veronica just smiles, giggles out of thin air.

“I’ll steal some of Betty’s cookies, do you want some?”

Cheryl stands there, watching her go to the kitchen and wondering if she has just imagined everything.

 

The days go by so quickly, with them busy with college before winter break, Cheryl’s glad she doesn’t have to buy gifts for many people – she doesn’t have time, and since the kiss with Veronica, she’s been a little out of her head. She’s been so close to ask what was that about, but affection is the one thing she’s insecure about. Her mother damaged her so badly, she truly believes no one could love her.

“I’m back, lovelies!” Cheryl greets happily, taking her red cape off.

“Hello, Little Red Riding Hood,” Veronica teases, as she pops out of the kitchen with oven mittens covering her hands. “B has put me in charge of the turkey, so I have to bathe that damn bird every twenty minutes.”

Cheryl snorts a laugh.

“You said you wanted to help!” Betty comes out of her bedroom in a cute silver dress, that’s not something she would usually wear. Maybe that’s why Cheryl stares. “What? Do I look okay?”

The smile on Cheryl’s face is honest, as her words. “You look beautiful, Cousin. It’s just a shame you’re wasting your looks on someone like Jughead.”

Veronica snorts a laugh.

“You two deserve each other!” Betty grumbles, taking Veronica’s mittens as she walks past her into the kitchen.

The redhead and the brunette share a look, smiling a bit as Veronica takes her apron off. She looks stunning in her navy dress with an open back. She still has some pins in her hair to keep the shape of her curls, but that couldn’t put a damper on her style.

“I’ll go get ready,” Cheryl announces, as she moves with her shopping bags to her bedroom. “Could you help me with my hair later?”

“Sure,” Veronica replies as she moves back into the kitchen. “I’ll get some eggnog to entertain myself, meanwhile.” She giggles, and soon her voice and Betty’s mix in the kitchen talking about one thing or another.

There’s a burgundy dress she’s saved for a while, and she thinks Christmas Eve could be a great time to wear it. She’s just slipped it on, when a soft knock startles her.

“Do you want some help?” Veronica says. Her hair falls on soft curls over her shoulders, onyx cascading down her skin.

Instead of saying anything, Cheryl turns around so Veronica can zip up her dress. It feels like an intimate gesture as her gentle hands move up her back. And it becomes a moment to keep when Cheryl feels a pair of soft lips kissing her shoulder.

“I know you’ve been wondering about the other day,” Veronica starts softly. “And I wish I could explain it to you.”

“It’s fine. I get it was just your way to comfort me.”

“No,” Veronica sighs, walking around her so they are face to face. “I like you, Cher. And I’ve been with girls before, that’s not the shocking part, it’s just…” she trails off, the corners of her lips curving up a little. “I’ve never felt about them like I feel for you. You took me by surprise.”

Cheryl feels her heartbeat stuttering. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up. “Veronica, you better say whatever is you’re trying to say, because I’m not a girl who likes to play around.”

She laughs. “This is what I like about you.” Veronica cradles Cheryl’s face in her hands. “Cheryl, I like you. And I cannot promise you a thing about the future, but… I can promise now. And this.” It’s then that Veronica leans forward to press her lips to Cheryl’s. A clash of bold red and dark purple, mixing into a passionate kiss. Cheryl’s arms wrap around Veronica’s middle, her hands feeling the soft skin of the girl’s back as she pulls her tighter, closer.

Future knows of no certainties, but maybe she can live with the chance of having her wishes fulfilled.

Cheryl feels Veronica’s hand curling around her neck to keep her close while they pull apart for a mouthful of air. They both smile at each other, giggling softly. This is different, the giddiness, the joy of being free.

“Of course, you like me,” Cheryl mutters haughtily. “Because I have great taste, and that’s why I like you.”

Linking their arms together, the girls leave Cheryl’s room, leaning against each other. They aren’t concerned about what anyone can say, much less Betty. Their roommate only looks at them, smiling as if she had known all along something was going on. But there’s also a new person in the apartment, and even if he’s dressed in a suit without a tie, he still dons that disgusting grey beanie.

“Hey, girls,” Jughead tries to greet with as much cheerfulness as his brooding persona allows. He pauses for an awkward second, fidgeting on his spot under the stares scrutinizing him. “You, um, are together now?”

Cheryl lifts her chin, daring him to make a comment. “Yes, why? Are you feeling threaten by us?”

He gulps almost audibly, glancing at Betty. “Actually, yes. I can handle your venom in small doses, but you two together are a killer power couple.”

Veronica laughs. “Oh, dear, you can’t even imagine.”


End file.
